cc71testfandomcom-20200213-history
Victorious Wiki
Welcome to the ! The wiki about the show Victorious that since March 2010. Before you begin editing, read our policies. Scroll down to view our affiliates! Click here to see all Victorious-related News! Victorious is an American television sitcom created by Dan Schneider for Nickelodeon. The series revolves around aspiring singer Tori Vega, portrayed by Victoria Justice, who attends a performing arts high school while getting into wacky screwball situations on a daily basis. Tori is a sixteen year old aspiring singer who enrolls in a prestigious performing arts school after filling in for her older sister, Trina. Though initially self-conscious....[[Victorious (TV show)|'Read more']] André Harris is the guy everybody likes. He is good looking, friendly and charming. He is always ready to give advice or ideas in a tough situation. For example, in Jade Dumps Beck, he told Robbie how to review Trina's play. He also suggested that Tori makes a song as a present for Trina's birthweek in The Birthweek Song. He's always the shoulder to lean on, especially for Tori. He is incredibly patient, exemplified by how he deals with his grandmother when she's freaking out. However, he does seem to have trouble controlling his emotions, as seen in Jade Gets Crushed, A Christmas Tori and André's Horrible Girl...[[André Harris|'Read more']] Car, Rain & Fire (originally Tori & Cat's Roadtrip) is an episode of Victorious. It aired on February 25th, 2012, making it the 6th episode in Season 3 and the 39th overall. Cat read that her favorite actress Mona Patterson had passed away so she, Tori, and Jade went to San Diego to honor her, with disastrous results. After driving Cat's brother's convertible through a horrible rainstorm with a broken top, they stop at a gas station only to find a bag of fake feet in the trunk of the car, which causes Cat to state that her brother is "weird." They are also confronted by a crazed clown before driving off in the car. They arrive at Mona's home to discover that she...[[Car, Rain & Fire|'Read more']] Catorade (Ca/t, Tor/i, and J/'ade') is the tri-pairing between Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, and Jade West. It is also known as Jorat (J'/ade, T/'or/i, and C/'at'). Corade (C'/at, T/'or/i, and J/'ade'), or Joriat (J'/ade, T/'ori, and C/'at'). Cat is best friends with Tori and Jade. Though Tori and Jade aren't as fond of each other, the two have become more friendly to each other as the show has progressed. It is possible that Tori and Cat are Jade's only girlfriends...[[Catorade|'Read more']] [[User:LizGfan|'LizGFan']] is this month's featured user. Congrats! Be sure to check out her page and leave her a message. The Blonde Squad (June 23rd) * Truly Victorious Forum * VictoriousFan.com * Just Jori Forum * Bori Wiki * Bade Wiki * Bat Wiki * Jori Wiki * Tandre Wiki * Cabbie Wiki * Cade Wiki * Truly Victorious tumblr * Truly Victorious Twitter : See also: Victorious Fandom To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Click here to Suggest Featured Articles! Maybe next time. -''' Jade; Driving Tori Crazy''' Victorious Category:Victorious